


A New Beginning

by theofficialsarah



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DC comics - Freeform, Drinking, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multiverse, Nephilim, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, alternative universe, daughter is 16 that's why i clicked underage, lucifer has a teenage daughter from another earth, mention of suicide, so him and chloe eventually take her in, that gets stuck here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficialsarah/pseuds/theofficialsarah
Summary: Johanna Decker had just turned 16 a week ago. 3 days later, her wings began to come in and it wouldn't be long until whatever powers she has will show themselves. A few days later, Trixie and Chloe were shot and killed in their sleep by a serial killer that escaped. Johanna and Lucifer had been at his Penthouse dealing with a few resurfaced demons. That's basically where this story starts
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 29





	1. An End, and a new Beginning.

In an alternative universe there is a Chloe and a Lucifer. Morningstar to be precise. They had been married for 26 years now. Trixie was 14 when her younger sister was born. Lucifer and Chloe’s baby. They were both so nervous and for good reason. The devil didn’t have any offspring. But he loved Chloe and even when he found out about her being pregnant, he was happy. Terrified as well, but happy. He was going to be a father. Chloe gave birth to Johanna Charlotte Morningstar. She was born with a head full of black curly hair and bright blue eyes. She was perfect. And she was almost normal, mostly. She was stronger than her peers and her family. 

A week after her 16th birthday, she began to have the most awful pain right between her shoulder blades. Her father gasped and her mother cried when they finally looked at her back. Her wings were coming in. 3 days later, Chloe and Trixie were shot and killed during a home invasion by a man her mother had put away years ago. Both Johanna and Lucifer were barely coping after tracking down the guy when about 5 dozen demons came up the elevator and crowded into the small space. Johanna fought and fought and fought till someone’s right hook finally took her out. 

When she awoke, all the bodies laid on the floor, including her father, lifeless. She choked back a sob, feeling as if the air had been sucked from the room. She had heard of this prophecy her parents apparently dealt with when they first met. The demons performed a ritual the trap her father in hell forever. Johanna decided enough was enough, she couldn't take the pain of losing her entire family. She went over and grabbed a bottle and took a long long swig of it before busting it on the counter. Right before she could slit her wrists and attempt to end her misery(she didn't heal like Lucifer so she hoped this would work), the elevator opened and Maze came through, blurry eyed. “Johanna, no!” She yelled as she grabbed and threw the shard of glass. Maze went towards the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean Johanna’s head wounds and that’s when Johanna decided to make her escape from Maze. 

She ran over to the elevator and pressed the button. Thankfully it hadn’t gone down so it opened immediately, and she ran inside, pressing the door for the lobby. The doors and shut and it began to move when it suddenly started to shake. Johanna gasped. She wanted to die, but not in some random elevator malfunction. Suddenly the shaking stopped, and it started to go back up. “Shit shit shit” Johanna whispered as she tried to press the lobby button. The door opened and Johanna let out “Please don’t be mad Maze, I just need some fucking space right now, okay? I need to process what has happened!” Tears streamed down her face and that’s when she noticed something completely unusual. The penthouse was completely different than before. No more mess, no more bodies, it was as if nothing happened. 

“Excuse me, Maze isn’t here, and I’d appreciate no random visitors thank you!!” A very familiar voice called out. Her father walked out of the bedroom and across the room the where she was. More tears. Johanna choked back a sob. “What is happening?!” “How are you alive, dad, I saw you dead!” Johanna screamed. Her father looked concerned but also like he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. “Excuse me, did you just call me ‘dad’?” He asked and then finished off his drink. It felt like Johanna’s heart was pierced with a dagger. He didn’t even know who she was! “Yes, I just called you dad, you dumbass! You’re my father, the devil, my mom is-was Chloe, my older sister was Trixie. And now they are all dead! And it doesn’t help my wings and powers are coming in and I had nobody. So I decided to… end it. Maze stopped me and I ran into the elevator where it malfunctioned and then brought me back up the penthouse and suddenly everything is different! Like for example, you’re alive and you have no idea who your own daughter is!” Johanna screamed. 

So many emotions swirled inside her and she just wanted to drown out her pain. She walked over to the bar and made herself a drink. “Wait, you could be from an alternative universe... Tons of them exist, it’s just strange that you somehow ended up here.” He didn’t even care she was now drinking, whereas her normal dad would try to take it from her since she is still underage. Her heart ached again. Johanna finished her drink and began to fill it again, taking a seat. “I know about alternative universes. A few have popped up on whatever version of earth I was on.” Johanna said. It was Lucifer’s turn to talk. “So, I’m assuming if Trixie is your OLDER sister than you must be from a universe that’s in the future. Can I ask what happened and why you’re so upset? Since I guess I technically was your… father in that universe?” he asked and then took a big gulp of his drink. The idea of having a child terrified him. His and Chloe’s relationship has just begun, and the idea alone had him feeling stressed. Johanna then finished her drink again and began to pour another. “So, you and mom got married. Mom got pregnant soon after and well, here I am. I turned 16 close to 2 weeks ago and that’s when these stupid wings started to come in. She winced and a sharp pain shot into her back. She took another big drink. She didn’t notice when Lucifer moved to sit beside her, taking the bottle of alcohol away. Johanna instantly complained as she did before, well, everything. “Hey, I can’t get drunk on the typical amount of alcohol. And I need something for this pain. This or some weed, it’s the only things that have been helping. Another sharp pain shot through her shoulders and she felt flesh tear slide down her cheeks. She whimpered and jumped when she felt his hands on her back. “What are you doing? “Johanna said, pulling away. “Well I wanted to see what exactly what is happening to you. I’ve never heard of an angel growing their wings, me and my siblings were born with ours. Johanna tried to relax as he pulled up just the back her shirt to see how they were poking through her back, blood running down her back. “I get random growth spurts where they start pushing their way out again. This is the 4th time. It’ll probably keep going until they are fully out” Johanna explained, in a fast whisper. The pain was becoming too much even for her and she let the tears flow. Lucifer carefully pulled her shirt back down and sighed. He handed the bottle back to her. He then got up and went to grab his keys. “I have a friend that can hook you up with whatever, marijuana wise since it’ll help. Plus, I haven’t had a good high in awhile." Johanna’s right eyebrow raised. “Well dad, get ready to get very stoned. We just need to make a few pits stops so we can smoke. I smoke concentrates. Lucifer raised his eyebrows then smirked. “I've never smoked those, they seem too complicated. But if that's what you want." Hey, they are strong as hell. Gotta hate that immortal tolerance.” Johanna said back to him. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she first thought.


	2. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short, but I have tons of ideas so I don't plan to stop this series anytime soon if any of you like it, haha. And yes I include marijuana, Lucifer has been seen using it on the show, they are in California, and I'm a medical marijuana patient so I wanted to add that in there.

The ride was quiet other than the music Lucifer was blasting. I could tell he was just using it as an excuse for us not to talk and for him to think. And I don’t blame him, honestly. This entire situation was... well, a lot. By the time we got back to the penthouse, the sun was beginning to set. While we were out, we also stopped to get me some basic clothes and toiletries as well as everything else. I set my bags next to the piano and sat down on the bench. I started half ass playing Hey Jude by The Beatles. I missed playing, it had been at least a month since I had even touched a piano. Lucifer came in the room and sat beside me. “So... you play?” he questioned. I laughed and nodded “well DUH, I am YOUR daughter. I’ve been around instruments, mainly the piano, since I was born, basically. I sighed and stopped playing, getting up to go over to the bar to get the stuff ready so I could smoke and ease the pain in my back. It was flaring up again, so I had to hurry. I took a hit. And then another. And then 3 more just for good measure. Lucifer walked over at some point and I asked if he wanted a hit. He looked very confused, so I explained what it was that I was doing. He took a hit and smiled as he blew out. “Well this is much more effective than a joint or two.” I laughed and said “yeah that’s why I use them. Gotta love that celestial tolerance.” I got up to go sit on the sofa that was in the center of the room. Lucifer sat across from me in a matching chair. He finally ended the silence that was building between us. “Right, so, tell me more about your… other life. So, me and the detective got married? I don’t see myself the marrying type...” he leaned forward, seeming extremely interested. And so that is what I did. I explained my other life, my old life. I teared up when I mentioned what happened with my mom and Trixie and then what happened with my dad. It was so nice to see him, here, alive in front of her. Even if it was not her father exactly. “And then I got in the elevator to leave and I ended up here on THIS earth for some reason... And now I am stuck, and I don’t even have any money or anywhere to go.” I sighed and rubbed my temples. “Well you don’t need to worry about either. I have another place like this just two floors down that Maze used to stay in, but she has long since moved out.” Lucifer explained before taking a drink. I sigh in relief and get up to hug him. He seems confused by the gesture but eventually awkwardly pats me on the head a few times before pulling away. I laugh at him, remembering all of Trixie’s stories she had told me of when she first met Lucifer. He was so awkward anytime she hugged him. Made Johanna think of how he just acted. I started to gather my things so I could go downstairs when Lucifer stopped me. “I need to hire a couple cleaners before anyone stays down there. For tonight you can have my bed, I’ll crash on the couch.” He waved towards his bedroom. “No, I’ll take the couch. You don’t have to do that, I mean I’m not even your daughter you barely know me...” tears threatened to spill over, but I held them back. “I looked down so he wouldn’t see. “Johanna you may not be mine from this earth, but my daughter none the less. And you are Chloe’s daughter. Even if you are from another Earth, I’ll still care for you like you’re my... child” She looked up and she could tell he was conflicted about something. She smiled and let the tears fall. “i.. thank you. I’m going to go shower and whatnot before bed.” I said as I grabbed a few bags and headed to the bathroom. Once I was done, I went into the bedroom and basically collapsed onto the bed. The silk sheets were so soft and felt amazing against my skin. It was not even 5 minutes and I was dead asleep, snoring away just like my mother.


	3. A Familiar Face

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and the sound of a piano playing as light poured through the windows. Johanna carefully reached back to feel where her wings were coming in. They had went back into her back and weren’t out for the moment, but I knew it was only a matter of time before they started to push out of my flesh again. I got up and followed both the smell of delicious coffee and the lovely sound of the piano playing a random melody. I saw a coffee cup that said “Johanna” and ran over to quickly grab it to take a drink. I absolutely loved coffee, I could drink it any way, estientally. Lucifer continued to play as I finished my coffee, practically gulping it down. I walked over and sat beside him. “So how did you sleep?” He asked before I even had a chance to form a sentence. “Great, actually. But I have some questions.” I said looking over at him. He stopped playing and met my gaze and I continued “So um, what’s the plan? Is there one? Can you even find a way to pop me back over to my earth? Am I stuck here?” He gave me a sympathetic look. “I personally have no idea of how to return you to your earth. And I was up most of the night trying to figure out the best plan on what to do.” He poured himself some more liquor and downed it. I felt bad intruding on his life like this. “Look, I think I should just go. I mean obviously the idea of you having a teenage child who has wings and powers coming in is quite a bomb to just drop on someone. I can make it out there, I’ll be fine.” I said as I stood up, ready to pack all my stuff and leave. Lucifer also stood and grabbed my wrist to stop me from going into the other room. His grip was tight, but I wasn’t exactly mortal so I just pulled away, leaving him looking slightly shocked. “Johanna, listen. I know you nor I asked for this to happen, but it did and I’m not gonna abandon my daughter, my earth or not. And I already talked some with Chloe. She is currently taking time to process it all, but you and I both know the detective. She’s not gonna leave you out to dry either, so just get comfortable.” Lucifer finished. Johanna felt tears threatening to fall again and this time she let them. She walked over to Lucifer and hugged him tightly and whispered “thanks, da-lucifer” I let go, feeling his tension. He needed to get over being hugged already. My version of Lucifer was completely okay with hugs. I quickly pushed that memory aside, wanting to think nothing of the past because it was currently just too painful. I walked over to where we had left the concentrates and took a few hits to try and ease my nerves.Lucifer started playing the piano again and I decided to go change into some non pajamas and get ready for the day. Lucifer gets a call on his cell and shouts “Johanna I have to go into work, I left one of the corporate credit cards on the piano so if you need to get yourself anything, just use that. I should be back by tonight at the latest!” Johanna heard the elevator ding then slide closed and suddenly I was alone. It didn’t take me long to find his surround sound speaker system. I grabbed a couple bottles of some alcohol and started to drink. She needed to drown out the images of what only happened days ago. I needed to distract myself, and if that meant drinking all the alcohol Lucifer had, then so be it.

\------------------

Lucifer got back around 9pm and he wasn’t alone. I hadn't even noticed them at first as I was out on the balcony. I must have zoned out cause it took Lucifer tapping me lightly on the shoulder to even get my attention. I jumped and turned around to see him and my mom. Well another version of my mom. She was much younger and somehow even more beautiful than I had remembered. Tears began to fall down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away, hoping they wouldn’t notice. “Well, detective this is Johanna, Johanna this is the detective. Chloe held her hand out for me to shake. I quickly shook it and then turned to Lucifer. “So does she know everything I told you? Like everything??” I asked. He nodded and I looked back at Chloe “So how are you taking it? I know it’s a lot. It’s been a lot for me, too.” I said holding up my glass before finishing it. “Wait aren’t you underage?” Chloe asked as she took the glass from my hand. I sighed. She was definitely like my own mother. “Hey I was in pain cause of these stupid wings and my entire family kind of all died. Plus, I was alone nearly all day so I had to cope somehow.” I say as I shrug. 

I walked back into the penthouse and take a seat at the piano and begin playing a random melody. Chloe follows me and sits beside me. “Look, I’m sorry about your family. I know what it’s like to lose someone close to you and it’s awful. I couldn’t imagine losing everyone though, I don’t think I could handle it. You’re stronger than you think.” Chloe said.. “You know I’m named after your father right? He also died as a police officer on my earth too. You were still a detective and dad helped. Trixie had already moved out but she came over often. She was actually engaged! And well, it was my birthday not that long ago, that’s when these feathery bitches decided to start coming in on my back.” I explained. “It sounds like our earths weren’t too different from one another.” Chloe stated, nudging my shoulder, smiling. Her smile was always contagious for me and so I smiled back. “Yeah I guess they really aren’t that different. Lux definitely hasn’t changed.” I said looking down at the floor that was thumping from bass. It was Lucifer’s turn to smile “Well of course not! What would I be without it?” I laughed and a snort followed. I blushed and Lucifer pointed at me. “See there is proof she is your daughter. She also snores like a train, so another thing you got from your mother.” Chloe glared at him then rolled her eyes. “Oh shut up, I don’t snore that loud!” she lightly punched his arm. I did a fake cough and said “Get a room already, jeez.” They both turned and stared at me, which made me laugh. Lucifer pointed to where his room was “Well actually, we do have a room, but I currently have a very annoying little house guest so I can’t have my way with the detective.” He was standing behind Chloe and pulled her in and kissed her cheek. Her face turned to the shade of a tomato. 

I got up and went to make another drink. “Is Maze’s place all ready for me to move in yet?” I asked after taking a sip of some very smooth scotch. “Mhmm, it’s good to go. It’s just two floors down.” He let go of Chloe and Johanna could see the disappointment in Chloe’s eyes. It was cute but also weird, cause this was like watching a younger version of her own parents. Lucifer grabbed Johanna’s bags and walked to the elevator, Chloe and myself following. The condo was laid out basically the same as Lucifer’s only the patio space was much smaller. I grabbed my stuff from Lucifer and went and set it all down on the bed. I came back over to where they were standing, by the elevator. “Hey, Lucifer you care if I get some more clothes and some decor online with this” I held up the credit card. He nodded, his mind obviously elsewhere. I could feel the tension in the room. They obviously hadn’t been sleeping together long, I thought. I let out a laugh and say “Look I can tell you two would rather be somewhere else, so just go ahead and go. The sexual tension is kinda gross, I mean technically you’re my parents.” Chloe blushed hard and Lucifer just smirked. “Thank you, Johanna it’s like you read my mind.” He pulled on Chloe’s hand that he was already holding and pulled her into the open elevator. Just before it shut I yelled “Have fun you two!” jokingly. Alone again I decided to make myself a drink. I walked over to the couch and on the table there sat a new smartphone and laptop. I opened up the laptop and started it up. I felt a flare up of my wings and I downed my drink. I definitely was not sleeping anytime soon.  
\---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is kinda going at a slow pace, I just have a lot of ideas that could go tons of different ways and I'm still trying to figure out exactly where I wanna take this. Also, once I do figure out where this is going, the chapters will be much longer.
> 
> Thank you to any kudos or comments, they are much appreciated.


	4. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken my longer to write and post this chapter, I've been dealing with a lot of physical illnesses so it's been hard to get on and get this finished for you guys. Again any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated. Also, sorry I suck at knowing when you stop a paragraph I'm trying my best.  
> Hope you all have a lovely night/day!

It had been 3 and a half weeks since I had arrived on Earth 2, as I called it. I met all of the other people that were in my past life, they were all nearly the same as my own versions. Other than Trixie, who was now younger than me, but I still loved hanging out with her. My wings had been growing fast, now about halfway done, it seemed. Amenadial was extremely upset when he found out my wings were coming in and at how painful it was. His son was still a baby, but it meant there was a good possibility that Charlie’s wings would come in when he turned 16 as well. I hadn’t seen him since he found that out. I felt bad, knowing I’m why he was upset but better he knows now rather than it being a surprise, I thought to myself, trying to make myself feel better. It was Chloe, Lucifer, Maze, Ella, Linda, and myself all in Lucifer’s penthouse. At this point, both Dan and Ella were in on the whole celestial secret. Trixie was staying the weekend with Dan, so I decided to plan for everyone to just come over and chill. I had ordered a bunch of takeout and grabbed a variety of alcohol bottles from Lucifer’s stash. I had already begun to decorate my little apartment and I absolutely loved it. I had so much fanart on my walls, along with glass display shelves displaying crystals and an overflowing library. I also added tapestries, lights, and a surround system which I was setting up as everyone began to arrive. Ella was the first to arrive and she instantly engulfed me in a huge hug. “Johanna, how are you? It’s been too long, girl!” Ella said, letting go and lightly punching my arm. “Yeah sorry, I’ve been busy decorating this place and now I can’t get these stupid speakers to work. My phone says the song is playing, but obviously, nothing.” I explained, getting frustrated. Just as I was ready to throw the remote, Ella took it and not even 2 minutes later, had it working. All the good girls go to hell by Billie Eilish basically made myself and Ella lose our hearing considering it was somehow turned all the way up. I didn’t even notice the elevator open as I grabbed the remote from Ella and began frantically pressing the volume down button. “Hey, guys, I see you started the party without me!” Linda said playfully. Soon after her, Lucifer and Chloe arrived together and lastly came Maze. Maze had been teaching me how to fight so she had been over tons since I arrived on this earth. “Alright, food is on it’s way, so feel free to make yourself a drink, I made sure to raid Lucifer and get all the good stuff!” This got me a glare from him but a chuckle from everyone else. I just shrugged my shoulders at him and mouthed the word “oops.”  
Once everyone had eaten, we were all sitting in the living area all having our own conversations. Maze and Linda were sitting beside each other talking, while Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other like they were in high school, so this left just me and Ella. “Hey Ella, so I was able to get a couple VIP tickets to the San Diego Comic Con, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?” Ella’s eyes lit up even more so than normal(if that’s even possible) “Dude, seriously?? But I thought the VIP Tickets sold out weeks ago!” she was basically bouncing with joy. “Well, just like Lucifer, I have my ways.” I winked at her and handed her her pass for the convention that was next month. Before Ella could question me more, I said “So since this is a three day thing, I totally wanna do a joint cosplay with you for one of those days. As you know, i'm not big into star wars or trek, but we both like Doctor Who so maybe we can do something with that!” I was getting so excited just thinking about it all. Ella literally squealed, pulling everyone out of their conversations to stare at her like she was crazy. She turned back to me and jumped back and covered her now gaping mouth. I just stared at her, confused. “What? Do I have something in my teeth?” I looked around and everyone and they all looked at me like I was crazy. Lucifer said “impossible” but it was barely a whisper.  
“Why are you all staring at me?” I asked, beginning to panic. Maze got up and came back with a hand held mirror that was in the bathroom. I eyed her suspiciously but took the mirror and looked into it. Two red eyes were looking right back, glowing a deep crimson. I gasped and dropped the mirror. “What the fuck??” I yelled. I had never had my eyes change color, especially not to resemble her father’s devil side. Chloe interrupted the silence. “Has this ever happened before?” I practically yelled at her “No it’s never fucking happened before, otherwise why would I be so shocked?! I mean first the wings, now the eyes. What other changes are going to happen??” My anger molded into anxiety and suddenly I needed air. I walked out onto my balcony, drink in hand. I downed it and I noticed my hands were shaking. Suddenly the glass shattered in my hand. With humans, this would typically cause a lot of cuts, but it just gave me a very shallow cut across my palm, already beginning to heal.  
I felt rage pulse through me. Something I hadn’t felt since I found out my mother and sister were killed. My back began to ache and I thought to myself “Worst timing ever.” Suddenly I felt an intense pressure in my back and then a searing pain. Before I could even yell out from the pain, I heard a whoosh and suddenly my wings were out, in their full glory. I looked and saw they were white, just like Lucifer’s. “Oh shit!” I heard Ella exclaim. I carefully turned around, careful not to bang my new wings onto anything. Everyone was standing and just staring at me with wide eyes. “They look just like yours, Lucifer.” Maze commented.I looked to my left and to my right and I’ll be damned if they didn’t look exactly like his. “How the hell do I get these to go back in? I can’t even fit through the freaking door to come back inside” I growled, irritated at how inconvenient the wings already were. The pain and stress was starting to make me very irritated. Lucifer came out and stood in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes and said “Just relax all the muscles in your upper body. They should just slide back into place. And maybe, uh, try to calm down, cause your eyes are just getting more red. Mine personally turn red when I’m usually angry,” He said as I tried relaxing so I closed my eyes and just focused on my breathing. I heard the whoosh sound again right as I felt a weird sensation on my back between my shoulder blades and I opened my eyes to see that I was able to put them back. I opened my eyes and looked up at Lucifer and asked “How are my eyes?” He gave me a reassuring nod letting me know that they were back to normal.  
I walked back in and took a seat by Maze. I poured a glass full of whiskey and downed it. Chloe gave me a half glare but she knew I was going through a lot. “So I thought I was just getting wings and then suddenly I get my dad’s devil eyes when I get over emotional. Am I gonna grow stronger than I already am? Am I gonna randomly develop powers?” I was getting super anxious again, so I took the joint from behind my left ear and lit it. Lucifer had followed me back inside and took his previous seat beside Chloe. “Well considering the only half angel any of us have ever seen is still in diapers, I don’t think any of us really know what to expect.” Chloe stated. She looked over at Lucifer and asked him “Have you ever seen anything like this?” He nodded no as he took a long drink. “Just as you said, I’ve never seen a half angel, so I honestly don’t know what could happen.” I sighed and took a long drag off my joint. “Well that’s just great. What if I’m like out in public and some random ass powers come in and next thing I know, I accidentally hurt or kill someone or just expose my angel side? That will not go over well!!.” I was becoming more frustrated again and this time I could feel the heat in my eyes return. “Um, Johanna, your eyes.” Linda pointed out. I sigh and try to calm myself, taking another hit off the joint.   
Chloe eventually proposes that I stay in my little apartment and not to leave Lux until we could figure out what exactly is going on with me, power wise. “That would be the safest thing for everyone, I think.” I nodded in agreement even though the idea of being cooped up in this building sounded like my own hell on earth, but I didn’t wanna accidentally hurt someone. Maze piped up “you know, Lucifer, I noticed she is getting stronger every time we train. We may see how she does against you cause she feels as strong-sometimes stronger than you. Although it’s been awhile since we’ve fought, you may have gotten soft.” Lucifer chuckled “I highly doubt she is as strong as me, even if I am her father, in a way. And I can assure you I haven’t gotten soft, Mazikeen.” Maze rolled her eyes and replied “Listen, Lucifer, I’ve trained with you for fucking eons, I know a thing or two. I think you just need to see her strength first hand.” She got up after saying that and headed to the elevator. I knew she was having issues with Lucifer and so I didn’t try to stop her from leaving. That and Maze was strong headed so she was gonna do what she wanted to.  
Ella downed her drink and I gave her a weird look. “What? This celestial stuff is a lot for my brain to deal with, the liquid courage helps!” she said defensively. I chuckled and told her it was fine. She looked almost as stressed as I felt. My phone buzzed and I noticed it was nearly midnight. I knew Chloe had work the next morning, which meant so did Lucifer and Ella. “Hey guys, why don’t we call it a night? It’s getting late. This celestial bullshit I’m dealing with will still be here tomorrow. And I won’t leave Lux until it’s figured out, I promise” I reassured Chloe’s invisible worries. Lucifer and Chloe got up to leave and I stood to walk them to the elevator. Chloe hugged me tightly and it felt just like my real mother’s hugs. Fuck, why did my brain have to go there. She let go and I pulled Lucifer into a hug. I could tell he wasn’t 100% comfortable with hugs yet but he could get over it. “Thanks for coming over guys. Have a good night.” I said. I went back over to where Linda and Ella were. Ella was clearly drunk and Linda was laughing while trying to have a conversation with her. I pulled my phone out and pulled up Uber’s number. “Ella, I know you drove here, but you're taking an Uber home. She giggled and burped in response. Even she knew she wasn’t good to drive. Linda helped Ella down to her Uber and I was alone. Memories of my mom, dad, and sister flooded my head and I screamed out in both pain and anger.  
I heard the whoosh and my wings were out again. I needed to focus on something else, anything else. The memories were too painful to deal with. I decided I’d teach myself to fly. I was so happy there was nobody there to stop me from making a stupid decision such as this. Carefully I walked out back onto the balcony, cracking one of the glass doors with my wings. I pulled myself up onto the rail and held my balance. Looking down made my stomach drop so I closed my eyes and just let go. It felt like I was falling forever before my wings finally started to work. It didn’t take me very long to learn how to maneuver my wings and before I knew it, I was flying right above the Hollywood sign. I landed on top of the H and sat down to rest. My wings drooped at the chance of rest and I gasped at the amazing view of the entire city. The wind was strong tonight, but it felt great against my face. I figured I should head back before I overdo myself and by the time I got back to my balcony, my wings and myself were absolutely exhausted. I shrugged them back inside of my skin and walked into my dimly lit apartment. I just about jumped out of my skin when a voice said “So how did you enjoy flying for the first time?” I hadn’t even seen or heard Lucifer who was leaning against the bar. “Shit, you scared me!” I said glaring at him. I walked over to him and saw he had a joint behind his ear as well so I quickly snatched it. He caught my wrist, but I just yanked away and was able to get out of his grip. He looked absolutely shocked at me doing this. I lit the joint and took a slow drag before offering it to him “What’s with the look on your face? You’re looking at me like I have 3 heads.” I chuckled nervously. “Maze was right, you may be as strong as me. We need to find out and you’ll need to learn how to control your strength of course, especially around humans.” He passed the joint back and I took it. “I can’t possibly be as strong as you! I mean it took you AND mom to make me, so I’m only half of you. How in the hell could I ever be as strong or stronger than you?" I questioned. “I don’t bloody know!” he shouted as he poured himself a drink and downed it. I stepped back and he noticed. “Sorry I didn’t mean to yell. This is just all new to me as well and it’s very stressful. I mean I'm the devil for crying out loud, what does it mean if you’re stronger than me?” he asked rhetorically. I took a few more drags off the joint and ended up finishing it. “I don’t have the answers for you. I wish I did, cause I have plenty of questions myself” I said, taking a sip from my drink from earlier. He gave me a small smile and reached out and rubbed my right arm. “Well I guess this is something we will figure out together.” I could tell he was trying to make me feel better but I could tell he was still tense and uneasy about all of this. I knew prodding him would get me nowhere so I just nodded and gave him a quick hug, only this time he hugged back. It was odd, but nice to have him finally not feel uncomfortable just because of a hug. After a minute, I pulled back and stretched my arms, a yawn escaping my lips. “Well I’ll let you get some sleep. We can start training sometime this week, if the detective and I don’t catch a case. I’ll keep you updated and as shitty as it is, I agree with Chloe. You don’t need to leave Lux until we figure out what exactly you’re capable of.” He finished his drink and walked over to the elevator letting himself out. “Fine by me, it’s not like I have anywhere to go anyways” I said partially sarcastically. I was probably gonna get cabin fever, but at least I could always escape and go fly at night. I went and changed into pajamas and got into bed. As soon as my bed hit the pillow, I was sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I took the elevator down to the club, the bass thumping loudly. I was already tipsy, which meant I had been drinking heavily nearly all day. The nightmares had gotten worse and I needed distractions. The elevator opened and the club was packed, as usual. It didn't take me long to find the dealer I planned to talk to who was sitting in a corner, blending in. I walked over and took a seat beside him. He didn’t look older than 25. "Excuse me, who the hell are you?" He said loudly so I could hear him over the music. I locked eyes and slid closer to him before saying "look Wes, my identity doesn't matter, you can just call me Joey, however what does matter is that you're gonna hook me up from here on out. Got it?" He blinked, coming out of the trance. He nodded, relaxing back into his seat. "Well, what's your poison?" He asked, reaching into his jacket pocket. I smirked, half shocked and half ecstatic that my attempt to control him worked. I actually had a power. I knew something was up earlier that day when I got Maze to immediately hand me her coffee. Without even blinking she complied and then came out of whatever trance I put her to get my way. The atmosphere felt heavy and just weird when I had done it to Maze and I wasn’t even trying. This time, again, the room had felt the same when I did it to Wes purposely and this confirmed to me that I was now gaining powers. Or at least this one power, for now.

I was getting overwhelmed so I fixed my attention back to Wes who was getting me an assortment of stuff together. He handed it over and I pulled some money out and handed it to him. "This should cover it and then some." He counted it and smirked, before saying "It was good doing business with you, Joey." I got up and walked up the stairs and to the elevator. As I waited for the doors to open, my mind began to wonder and that was not good, especially now. Just like that, I was vividly remembering seeing my mom and my sister, dead from gunshot wounds. The images of their lifeless corpses plagued my mind and it felt like all the air was being sucked out of the room. Suddenly the doors opened and just my luck, Lucifer was standing there. Shit, I thought. When he saw me, his look turned from relaxed to concerned. Before he could say anything, I walked in and pushed the button for my floor. "Why were you down in Lux?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of mine. I sighed and held up my score. He chuckled. "Really?" He snatched the bag from my hand and started going through it before I could stop him. He took one of the pills that was molly and popped it and out of frustration and anger, I pushed him, trying to get my stuff back. Although I end up pushing harder than I meant to and Lucifer is pushed into the wall of the elevator quite hard with a loud thud. I gasp, yelling "fuck, I'm so so sorry Lucifer!" I kneel down and he just sits up and half laughs half grumbles and offers the drugs back to me. I take them and then his hand to pull him back up to his feet. "Maze was right, we really should watch how your strength develops." He says as he fixes his shirt and then the collars of his shirt sleeves. The elevator dinged open and I walked into my place, heading first for the bar. I needed to get a drink, I was already losing my buzz and I was barely keeping a grip on my emotions. Tears stung my eyes and I gritted my teeth as I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and drank straight from the bottle. I set it down and walk into the bathroom, quickly changing into some sweatpants and a big t-shirt. I see that my eyes are glowing red in the mirror and I stop and try to calm myself. After a few minutes, and complete failure on my end, I give up and head out of the bathroom. I was hoping Lucifer would be gone by the time I was done, but he was sitting on the couch. I sighed and grabbed the bottle of whiskey before heading over to sit across from him in the dimly lit room. I turned the lights up and plopped down into the chair. Lucifer must have been lost in thought because the sound of me sitting made him jump, his eyes coming back open. "Do you need something? I was gonna, uh, head to bed soon." I lied. I took another drink from the bottle and Lucifer sighed, sitting up. "Look usually I wouldn't give a damn what you do, but, well, Chloe is worried about you, and she made a few good points, so I'm here to figure that out for myself. I mean your eyes are glowing so something has to be wrong.” he said holding his hand out for the bottle. I sighed reluctantly and handed him the bottle, but not before taking a long drink. This gained me an angry glare from him but I didn’t care at the moment. He sets it down on the table between us and pulls out his phone. “Look I tried to calm down, I did, but it’s harder than it looks. And now I barely have a buzz cause of my bullshit tolerance. I just wanna forget about my shit life for one night.” I ramble, accidentally. “Sorry, I’m not trying to unload all of my bullshit on you.” I got up and walked out to the balcony. Lucifer followed silently, staying back. The air felt amazing on my skin and I closed my eyes and just breathed in deeply, taking in how good it felt outside. I relaxed my shoulders and with a whoosh my wings were out. The right one hit the glass to the right, slightly cracking it. “Ah shit, seriously??” I tried pulling them back in but it’s as if they had a mind of their own. “Let us breathe” they were probably saying. I hear Lucifer carefully approach me. He moves my wings with care so he can get by. Once he was in front of me, he just stared for what felt like forever. “It literally looks like MY wings, that’s just crazy!” he said finally, his eyes wide. “That’s awesome, Luce, but how do I get them back in? It’s like they are resisting.” He reaches out but stops “May I?” he gestures at my wings. I sigh and nod. It was actually very relaxing to have someone touch my wings and considering how kind his touch was, it felt great. He ducked under my wing to return behind me and continued to massage my wings working his way across my left one till he was hands were on my back. He cleared his throat “If they get too tense, it makes them hard to get back in. And you look tense so I thought maybe if I massage them some you’ll be able to put them away.” He explained. I laughed “You don’t have to explain everything, I figured you were just trying to help.” I look back and he looks concerned. “Sorry sometimes, I really do forget that you aren’t my actual dad” I say, looking away to make sure he doesn’t see the escaped tear. He started to massage the right wing and I could feel tight my muscles had knotted before because now they felt like jelly. He cleared his throat when he was finished and I focused and thankfully I was able to pull them back in. “thank you!” I hugged him around the neck and he hugged back. I let go and walked back inside, pulling my phone out to connect it to my sound system. Lucifer followed behind me. I grab the bottle that was still on the table and take a massive drink from it, it burns as it goes down but it helps drown out the heartbreak I was feeling. He reaches for the bottle again but I get around him and give him a push and he stumbles forward, catching himself. “Is this the thanks I get for helping you to get your wings put away.” I take another big drink and set the bottle aside. “Well you wanted to see my strength so come on, let’s go.” He puts his hands up as if he is surrendering. “Look, you’re obviously tipsy and you’re way too emotional to have a clear hea-” before he could get his sentence out, I had punched him, hoping I could provoke him into fighting me despite his good points that he made about my current well being. “You bastard, I wasn’t even ready!” He did look pissed. “Bring it old man.” I tease putting my fists up. He pulls off his jacket and begins to roll up his sleeves. Once he has done this he gives me the motion with his hand to bring it. I obviously hadn’t been training with Maze long enough cause he saw every strike coming, catching my fist or foot and hitting it away with his open palm. This made me grow frustrated very quickly, so I faked a left and then swung with my right and I could feel my frustration go into the strike. This one he didn’t see coming and he stumbled back. I let my rage overtake me and I kept going, getting more hits in as I went. Everytime he looked completely stunned. After a kick to the face that sent him flying into my glass coffee table, shattering it. He put his hands up asking for a “time out” and I let out a laugh. I grabbed the whiskey and took a long drink making my way over to him and offering him my hand. Reluctantly, he took it. He brushes the glass off his clothes before he takes a seat beside me on the couch, snatching the bottle just to take a long drink himself before handing it back. “Well it does seem Maze was correct about your strength. As much as I hate to admit it, you’re just as strong, if not stronger than me.” I just looked at him all wide eyed. I laughed nervously, waiting for him to say he was kidding, but he didn’t. “Wait, you’re serious? How the hell…” My mind was racing. How in the hell was I stronger than him? He was where my powers came from but I should only be half as strong as my dad. “Well, I’m shocked. I mean I thought I was just catching you by surprise” I say motioning to the shattered table. He chuckled “Darling, I’m the devil. I’ve been fighting for eons, you won’t be catching me just off guard.” 

I sighed, figuring now would be the best time to tell him about the other power that I had recently discovered. “Well I have some icing for the cake” I say, taking another drink. “It seems I’ve developed a new power. It’s like mind control” it felt good to tell someone, honestly. “Wait, what? How long have you known about this?” He sat up so that he was looking me in the eyes. “I figured it out today and earlier in Lux, well, I tested it out, and it worked. Don’t be mad I used it in Lux, it was just on some seedy drug dealer.” I sit back, the eye contact making me uncomfortable. He looked just like dad and sometimes, it was just too much for my brain. I calm my breathing that I had only just realized was panicked. “Well, show me your power.” He said moving to sit in front of me to where I couldn’t just ignore him. I sighed, looking at him. “What do you suggest I make you do?” Before he could reply, I had thought of something. “Lucifer, show me your wings” He fell into the trance and without missing a beat, stood up and whoosh he wings were out. He blinked a few times, looking confused. He looked at his wings then back at me. “Well, it looks like you definitely have that power.” He shrugs his wings back in with ease and sits, grabs his jacket and begins heading towards the elevator. “Wait, aren’t we gonna talk about this?” I stood, yelling at him. “Johanna I’m sorry but I have to go. We will talk tomorrow, yeah?” But I didn’t have a chance to respond as the elevator doors close and he leaves. I groan in frustration and fish the baggy out of my pocket. I walk into my bedroom and set the bag in my nightstand drawer. I pull out my stuff to smoke marijuana and roll myself a blunt. I was so aggravated, I seriously needed to calm down. Once I was finished, I grab my remote that controls the music and turn it up and the lights down low. I sit up in bed and try to just erase all the thoughts out of my mind as I smoke the entire blunt to myself. 

I wake up the next day to the sound of people talking in my living room. I look over and my clock says 8:04am and I groan. After a few minutes, I get up and make my way over to where everyone else was. Somebody cleaned up the table from last night. The talking died down once I entered the room and I couldn’t help but notice how everyone kept glancing at me. I sigh loudly and rub my temples, my head throbbing. “So what’s with the meeting in Johanna’s place at 8am?” I asked, half irritated. The morning sun was making my head hurt worse. “Well consider what happened last night with Lucifer, we just wanted to check up on you. You seem like you’re keeping a lot to yourself and you should know that you don’t have to. You have us.” Linda explained. She was so sweet, it was hard to stay angry with her. “Well I appreciate, I really do. But I have a killer hangover so if we could pick this up later today, that would be great.” I go to turn but a firm grip catches my arm. I look to see Maze staring at me. “Listen, we are here to help you. If you aren’t careful, you could make a real mess with your growing strength and your new found powers that you obviously don’t know how to contain. I mean a drug dealer in Lux, really?” I turned my glare to Lucifer and he held up his hands as if he had no choice in telling Maze about that part. I sigh and yank my arm out of her grip. “Look, I’m going back to bed. Please everyone just get out.” I say harshly before heading to the bathroom, slamming and then locking the door behind me. After about 10 minutes, it sounds like everyone in fact did leave. Or at least I thought, until I hear a few light knocks on the door. “Hey Johanna, it’s Chloe. I’m here if you wanna talk. All this celestial stuff is a lot and I’ve been there feeling overwhelmed by it.” I swing the door open to see her standing there. “Look Chloe, there’s a difference between learning your in the celestial world and actually being one and randomly developing excess strength and random powers. That’s a big difference.” She gasped quietly and I knew my red eyes had returned. “Fucking shit, really??” I yelled. I walked past Chloe, careful not to bump into her as I didn’t want to accidentally hurt her. I sit on the edge of my bed and take a hit off my bong. “What I meant was, you can talk to me okay? I’m not a celestial and although I do care about what’s happening with your powers, I mainly just care about you! You don’t seem okay, Johanna. I would know.” She sits on the bed beside me and rest her hand on my free one. I sigh and let out a long breath. “Thanks Chloe. Sorry I’m so bitchy, I’m just going through a lot as you know and then also trying to cope with the events that happened on my earth..” tears filled my eyes and I finish my sentence, in barely a whisper “It’s so hard” my voice nearly cracked and I looked away quickly wiping my tears before turning to look at Chloe. “If you’re free tonight, maybe we can just have some time to hang and talk. Like, girl time I guess?” She nodded eagerly before adding “You know at least once a month me, Ella, Linda, and Maze get together for girls night. If you want, I could invite them and we could have a true girls night.” Chloe suggested and I nodded. “Deal as long as we can just not talk about my celestial problems.” She smiled and said “deal” before pulling her phone out to send out a text about girls night at my place tonight. Lucifer pulled Chloe into a kiss after she was done with her phone and I groaned and said “Gross!! Can you please not in front of me?” Lucifer dramatically sighed and pulled away to look at me “You know your parents had to do MUCH more than this to make you? It’s just a bloody kiss” I rolled my eyes and replied “Whatever, it’s gross either way. But you do what you want I guess, cause I’m gonna go fly” Before either of them can interject, I run out to the balcony and release my wings. With a loud whoosh I was up in the air, way above the LA streets. I fly higher and the air becomes thinner, but man is it absolutely beautiful up here. It was like you could almost touch the stars. It reminds of a bedtime story my father used to tell me. How his father entrusted him to create the very light of the universe and all of the stars in the sky. I take a deep breath and shoot off, my wings working hard. I strain and push myself harder so I can go faster. I didn’t even see the plane in the sky coming directly towards me, until it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to put out. I've been very very sick recently and that along with writers block made it hard for me to finish this. Also, i really am trying to space out my paragraphs better it's something I always had trouble so cut me some slack, please.
> 
> This chapter defintely is a cliff hanger, but I hope to have the next chapter out within the next week or two. Just have patience with me! And thanks to anyone who reads this, kudos this, or comments on it. I truly appreciate it all. <3


	6. Chapter 6

I must have passed out upon impact, but not for long because when I came to I was falling. I faintly saw the plane in the distance, thankfully unharmed. I felt a sharp pain in my ribs, but pushed down the pain and began to take back control of my wings. It took a few seconds, but suddenly I wasn’t falling anymore. Another sharp pain in my ribs and I cough into my hand. I feel something wet on my fingers and see blood on my hand. Shit I think. It’s only then that I see the blood slowly soaking through my shirt, and rather quickly at that. The pain became more intense when I put pressure on it, but it’s all I could think to do until I got back on my feet. I see Lux in the distance and the pain is just getting worse by the second. I start to get dizzy, but thankfully I see the balcony and flap my wings once more before landing on my feet. I instantly lose my footing and fall to the hard cold floor. I didn’t even have the chance to put my wings away and this pinched my left one under me so I rolled some to let it free. I see blood is also dripping from that wing. Fuck, I think. 

I see a figure run out and hear them yell “Lucifer, I was right, someone is out here, it’s Johanna and she needs help!” my vision is hazy and I taste blood in my mouth. Chloe is kneeling down by me, awkwardly, considering she had to get around my wings. “What the hell happened??” she yells, putting pressure on the wound on my abdomen with her hand. The pressure stings and I mumble “holy shit”. I take a deep breath trying to focus on Chloe’s face instead of the searing pain. “I accidently flew into a fucking plane” I explain, looking down at my blood soaked shirt. Her eyes widen “What the fuck!?. You ran into a plane?? How are you alive?” She continued “Nevermind that, we just need to get you some help. But before we can do that, you need to get your wings put away.” Lucifer walked out and his eyes widened. He rushes over and pulls his coat off, putting it on my abdomen. Chloe gladly accepts the help and puts her hand back over the jacket to apply pressure. “What the bloody hell happened?” he demanded. Chloe explained “she flew into a plane, apparently.” Lucifer looked back at me “Like a commercial plane? I’m shocked that it didn't do more damage. In fact I’m shocked you aren’t dead being only half angel.” He sees my damaged wing and maneuvers himself till he is right beside it. “You broke your bloody wing, but it seems like the healing process has already mended the broken bone. Your healing has accelerated since you first got here.” He lets go and I groan from the pain. I close my eyes and focus on pulling my wings back in. The injured one sends sharp pains through my shoulders but I just push through the pain and pull them in. “There now we can go get you some help” Chloe states, but I just slowly push myself up, the pain still in my ribs but not nearly as bad as it was when I first landed. I pull Lucifer’s coat off and toss it aside pulling my shirt up to see that I now had a bright red scar, no wound in sight. I honestly couldn’t believe it. I had never healed so quickly in my life. 

I see my reflection in the glass and see that I had dried blood coming from my nose, mouth, and both ears. Plus my hair was a complete mess. I run my fingers over my new scar and it hurts so I pull away and pull my shirt back down. Chloe looks aggravated as I stand and exam myself in the reflection. “You scared the shit out of me, Johanna! I thought you were seriously injured! How are you okay?? I know you can heal like Lucifer, but that was ridiculously fast!” she yells. I sigh and turn to face her. “Look I’m sorry, really I wasn’t even aiming for your balcony, I didn’t mean to scare you, either. I’ve always healed faster than humans but recently my ability to heal has been getting stronger and stronger.” I explain. “Right well had I known you’d be fine I wouldn’t have ruined my jacket.” Lucifer said. I ignore him and start walking inside. “Look, really, I’m sorry for literally barging in on you guys, but I’m gonna go.” I kept walking towards the elevator but Lucifer caught my arm. I pulled against him but he wouldn’t let go. “Lucifer, let go.” I said in the most stern voice I could manage, pissed he wouldn’t just let me leave. “Look, it’s not like I kept anything from you. You already knew I healed quickly, it’s just gotten stronger. I didn’t even know!!” I yell, yanking my arm this time hard enough to escape his grip. He stumbles as the elevator doors open and before anything else can be said I slide around Lucifer and into the elevator just before the doors close. I press the button for my floor and sigh in relief. I felt bad for just leaving on them like that, but I was getting overwhelmed and not to mention I was covered in my own dried blood and I was a mess. I just wanted to get clean and sleep. Lucifer and Chloe could wait until tomorrow. 

After taking a long, long shower to make sure I got all of the blood off of me, I got dressed in some PJs and walked into my bedroom. Although I’m sore all over, I drift off to sleep rather quickly.

I wake up suddenly, only I’m not in my bed. I’m in my old bed. In my old room. In my old house. My heart raced as a gunshot rang out and I jumped up to my feet, making my way to my door. It felt like I was running in honey or something but I had to get to my mom, to my sister before it was too late. I run down the hall to my parent’s bedroom and find my mom sitting up against the end of the bed, her blood pooling on the hardwood floor around her. Blood was running out of mouth and her eyes were out of focus. I sob and lean down and try to reach to the wound to put pressure on it. Chloe’s hands weakly push mine away and I look at her like she’s crazy. “Johanna, it’s too late. Make sure this bastard doesn’t hurt your sister. Get my gun!” I bolt up and run to her side of the bed, pulling out her gun from work and quickly return to her side. She smiled weakly and reached to touch my cheek. “I love you, Johanna.” I grab her hand on my cheek and hold it there, letting the tears just flow. Her hand becomes limp and I let go and make my way through the dark house. I had to get to Trixie first this time. I finally made it to the guest bedroom where Trixie was. I open the door and someone is standing over her, she’s resting peacefully. I hold up the gun and pull the trigger. I pulled it again and again until I emptied the gun. But the figure didn’t move, and didn't seem to be affected by the bullets. They turn to face me and I gasp. It’s me. My doppleganger pulls out a gun and aims it at my sister and pulls the trigger twice, hitting her right in the chest. I scream and fall to my knees unable to walk, to run forward frozen in place. 

I snap awake, covered head to toe in sweat. The apartment was dark still. I let out a sob and pulled my knees up to my chest. I couldn’t handle it, couldn’t hold it in anymore. My dream's meaning was pretty obvious, I knew I blamed myself for their deaths but seeing it, feeling it, was a totally different thing.

I get up, still crying, and make my way to the bathroom. I peel my clothes off of my sweaty body and get into the shower where I let out all of the emotions I had been holding in. I stayed in there until the water ran cold and I was forced to get out. I look at myself in the mirror. Bruises covered most of my body and there was a scar on my ribs. I felt so stupid for flying into a fucking plane. I wince slightly as I ran my hand over the scar, which is where the bruising was its worst. It was still amazing I had healed this quickly though considering the accident should have killed me. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom and into my walk-in closet. I grab a soft oversized sweatshirt, some leggings, and panties and change. I go back into the bathroom so I can brush and dry my hair. My eyes were all pink and puffy from all the crying. Light was slowly beginning to pour through all the windows so I went ahead and brushed my teeth and got ready for the day, although I didn’t know if I had it in me to even leave Lux today. Once I’m done, I make my way to my little kitchen and put on some coffee. I pull out my jar and grab a pre roll and light it. Nothing like a good wake n bake. Once my coffee was done, I made myself a cup and made my way out to my balcony to watch the sunrise. I finish the joint and pull out my dab pen and begin to hit that. With my high angelic tolerance, it took more than the average person for me to get high. I sat down and put my feet up, pulling my phone out to play some music while I sat there and waited for the sun. I pressed shuffle and Here Comes the Sun by The Beatles came on. I couldn’t help but laugh considering I was literally sitting here watching the sun rise. Light began to peak over the horizon. I took another long hit off my pen. I start to sing along and it makes me miss how involved I was in my music on the other Earth. It was how I had dealt with my emotions and problems for years now. 

Once I finish my coffee, I decide to go open up my guitar that I had ordered for myself. The box had been sitting there for a few days now, I had just been too busy to open it. I take one more hit off my pen before I grab the scissors and the box and head to my couch. I set the box on the table and began to cut through all the tape that held the box shut. Once I had it opened, I pulled the little box that the guitar was in out. It was an acoustic Adamas 12 string and it was absolutely stunning. I couldn’t help but grin ear to ear. Such a radical opposite emotion compared to just hours earlier when I couldn’t stop myself from sobbing. I felt like I was on an awful emotional roller coaster. Before my mind could drift off and possibly onto my dream, I snapped my attention back to the guitar. I began to tune it by ear and within 10 minutes, it was ready to go. I had also ordered some special headphones and a mic so I could record stuff but it hadn’t arrived yet. I already had some stuff on my computer so I could make music. I’m sure Lucifer wouldn’t mind me making these purchases with the card he gave me, he really didn’t care about money and he loved music so I doubted he could care about the several thousands I dropped on all the music equipment. I made a mental note to mention it to him later just to make sure he was okay with it. I began to play Hey Jude by The Beatles, singing along. 

Memories of my version of Lucifer giving me my first guitar when I was about 6. He absolutely loved my interest in music and we would often just sit and play for hours. He always played the piano, even though he could play just about anything you hand him. I would usually either accompany him on the piano or play my guitar. We bonded so much and mom loved watching and putting in requests, wine glass in hand. She would usually curl up on the couch and just watch us. I stopped strumming as it felt like my heart was breaking all over again. Mom’s smile. Something I’d never see again, technically speaking. Not my version of my mother, at least. I tried to focus on the fact that where I was, the person who was my mom was fine. Along with my sister and father. I sucked in a breath through my mouth and then out through my nose, trying to get a grip on all of these overwhelming emotions. 

I set my guitar aside and stood up walking over to the bar. I grab a bottle and start to drink. I don’t stop until my brain feels fuzzy. I didn’t need anymore intrusive traumatic thoughts today, I thought to myself as I set the bottle down. I pull out my dab rig from under the bar and start to do dab after dab until my eyes are half open and my body feels like it’s vibrating. I go and lay back in my bed, trying to enjoy this high. I end up drifting off to sleep again, this time no dreams whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get interesting soon when it comes to Johanna's powers, I just wanted to write this cause I feel like the last chapter was kind of a cliffhanger. I appreciate the kind comments, love you guys. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Someone gently wakes me from my deep sleep and I turn to see Chloe. Not fully awake I mumble “hey mom” it took me a few minutes to fully wake up and realize I had called her mom. I blushed and quickly said “my bad, Chloe I wasn’t fully awake yet..” She lightly grabs my arm and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “Johanna, it’s fine. I’ve adjusted to this situation, you didn’t weird me out or scare me so don’t apologize okay?” I nod, moving the covers off of me. I had already sat up so I got out of bed and walked over to my mini kitchen for my beloved coffee. Even though it probably wasn’t even morning anymore, I started some and took a seat at the island, yawning. Chloe comes to sit beside me. “So how are you feeling after the, uh, accident?” She asked, looking me up and down. “I’m bruised all over, which I expected but they had already healed a lot as of this morning. And I’m exhausted, I’m guessing because my body is so focused on healing.” I shrug. A very dull pain came from my left shoulder blade. “Well I’m so glad you’re okay. You got really lucky, please be more careful.” She reminded me of my mother and I let out a small laugh. Before she could get mad, I explained “Sorry I’m not laughing at you, it’s just you and my mom are uncanny other than her being older.” She changed the subject “How are you handling all of.. that? If you need to talk to someone, Dr. Linda is really great.” I felt a lump in my throat grow and thankfully right then my coffee finished. I got up quickly and went to make myself up, staying silent. I knew if I tried to talk my voice would crack and I would just cry. I heard Chloe get up and approach me. “Look I honestly cannot even begin to understand what you’ve gone through, but you gotta talk to someone. Holding it in is gonna eat you alive, Johanna.” she said softly. I turn to face her “I’m fine.” I lied and lightly pushed past her to go sit outside. I sparked a joint I had grabbed and again, and like before she followed me. I sigh with frustration as I blow out my hit. “Please Chloe, I can’t bear to even think about it, let alone sit down and explain everything to someone who barely knows me.” My hands were shaky. I could feel the heat in my eyes and I knew they were glowing, but I honestly didn’t even care. Tears threatened to fall and I bawled my fist until my knuckles turned white. “Johanna I wouldn’t be this concerned if I didn’t care. Now I know I’m not your mom, but I care about you, okay? Weirdly enough, I feel connected to you, almost like I do with Trixie. And I can see your pain. Please, just one session and if you hate it, you don’t have to go back.” I felt a knot grow in my stomach, but I had to admit that I felt the same connection to her, Lucifer, and Trixie. Like they were long lost family. It felt good that I wasn’t the only one who felt it. “Fine.” I say, putting out my joint. Ecstatic, Chloe hugs me, and I wince. She instantly lets go repeating “oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I forgot.” I laugh at her concern and assure her that I’ll be perfectly okay. I hear the elevator ding and I turn to see Lucifer enter. “There you are, Detective!” he yells. I roll my eyes and light another joint. Lucifer joins us on the balcony, leaning against the glass between me and Chloe. “I was just checking on Johanna, I wanted to make sure she was doing okay.” she explained looking slightly annoyed. I couldn’t help but giggle. Lucifer snatches the joint out of my hand and I protest, but he just moves behind Chloe. “Really, you’re using Chloe as a human shield? That’s just cheating, give me my joint back!” I protest. Chloe laughs and then quickly pulls out of Lucifer’s embrace and I walk towards him and take it from between his lips. “What, you can’t share?” he whines. I rolled my eyes so hard they probably saw the back of my skull. I reach into my pocket and toss him a fresh joint. He grins before he puts it behind his ear. 

I remembered I wanted to talk to him about the stuff I ordered. “Hey Lucifer, so I might’ve ordered a few thousand dollars worth of music equipment so I can start recording again, that okay?” Chloe scoffs, but Lucifer just waves his hand lazily as he says “yes, that’s fine. Order whatever you like, it’s just money.” Chloe snorts and I guess she sees my new guitar because I hear her say “well, what’s this?” I look and see she is gesturing to my guitar. “Well I used to mainly play guitar so I figured I’d get myself one.” I explained. She looks it over once more before sitting down in one of the chairs. ”On my Earth, Lucifer was able to play anything you gave him, basically, so when I took up an interest in guitar, he was quick to buy me one and teach me. And then he taught me piano amongst other instruments.” I said, memories flooding my mind of my dad teaching me to play all the different instruments. They were good memories so they weren’t nearly as painful as the others I had recently. “Well I can play a lot of instruments, but I prefer the piano over everything else.” Lucifer said as he walked over to inspect my guitar. He strummed it lightly before setting it back down. “Good choice” he commented. “It’s what I had before so it’s what I’m used to, plus it’s just a great guitar.” I say, picking it up. I start softly playing The Unforgiven by Metallica. “Oh I love that song, I play it on the piano sometimes in the club.” Lucifer commented coming to sit beside me. I stopped and set my guitar on the floor beside me.   
“Aw, why did you stop?” Chloe complained. I looked at her, confused. “I was just playing around. I wasn’t really doing much.” I explain to her. She laughs and says “that doesn’t matter. You looked happy and that alone made it worth it. Plus if that was when you weren’t trying, then I’d love to see what you can do when you are actually trying.” She explained as she smiled at me. I just wanted to give her a bear hug. I already knew this, but she was also just so freaking sweet. 

Chloe’s phone rang and she sighed before answering it. “Decker.” she said when she got on the phone. Her conversation only lasted a minute or two. “Looks like we have a case, Lucifer.” She stands and slides her phone into her back pocket. “I’m sorry we have to go so soon, but I promise to come see you when I get the chance and I can help you get set up to see Linda.” Chloe apologized. I waved my hand saying “you’re fine, duty calls. And I can get a hold of her on my own, you don’t need to worry about it.” I got up to hug them goodbye. Lucifer tensed up when I hugged him and awkwardly pat my back, which made me laugh. “You really need to get used to hugs, Luce. They aren’t that bad.” I teased as I went to hug Chloe. “I’ll text you once I’ve gotten an appointment with Linda, so you don’t worry about it.” I reassured her. They both left and I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Linda asking if she could take me on as a patient. 

While I waited for a response, I turned my stereo on so I could listen to some music while I made myself something to eat. Back to Me by Marian Hill blasted throughout my apartment and I began to bob my head to the beat and sing along while I walked around my kitchen, gathering everything I needed to make myself something. I really needed to go shopping, but I had some tomato soup and bread and cheese so I decided to make the soup with a grilled cheese. It’s something my mom use to make me all the time and it always brought me comfort when I ate it. 

Once I’m finished cooking, I stack my dirty dishes in the small sink, vowing to wash them later in my head. I go sit on my couch and turn off my music but turn on the tv instead. I opened up Netflix and decided to watch something to pass time while waiting on Linda. After nearly thirty minutes, I finally had narrowed it down between Bones and Criminal Minds. Now I had already seen most of these shows, I just REALLY needed to catch up. I finally decided to go with Criminal Minds and start watching where I had left off on my Earth. After a few episodes, Linda finally gets back to me. “Hey, I can totally work you in for a session! Sorry today is my day off so I’ve been really busy with Charlie, otherwise I would’ve gotten back to you sooner.” I quickly respond with “Thanks so much for seeing me. You can just get back to me when you’re actually in the office and enjoy the rest of your day off. :)” I didn’t get a response so I just figured she probably got distracted with Charlie again. 

I ended up dozing off because I woke up to my living room light being turned on and it blinding me. I threw a pillow off the couch in the direction of where the switch was and I heard a “oof, nice strong throw” I opened my eyes reluctantly to see Maze standing there. She was in a long black flowy dress with a black leather corset and black heels. “What do you want Maze? Can’t you see I was sleeping?” I gripe at her, fully awake now, but still very annoyed. I see her toss something and it’s as if my body just reacts to catching it right before it would’ve smashed into my face. It’s a bottle of some of Lucifer’s FAVORITE whiskey, aka the stuff he only keeps in his penthouse. It was the best and I honestly didn’t blame him for hiding it all away from himself. “Is this for me?” I ask as I open it. She smirks and points to me opening the bottle “Well it looks like you’re gonna drink it anyhow, so what does it matter who it was or wasn’t for?” I smirk and grab two glasses and pour us both some, setting the bottle on the counter. I down mine and pour another glass, which I decide to actually sit and enjoy rather than just drink it all like I normally do.

Maze pulls me out of my thoughts by clinking her glass to mine. I blink a few times and focus back on her, and she notices. “You okay, kid?” I sighed as I hated my newest nickname from her. “I’m just having a hard time.. Coping. And a hard time opening up to anyone about what happened before I got here. So Chloe and Lucifer thought it would be best if I started to see Linda. And that’s totally fine! But I’m not crazy and having a therapist kinda makes me feel crazy.” I down my glass yet again and refill it again. Maze scoffs “You don’t have to be crazy to see Linda. She has actually even helped me through some things, too. Nobody thinks you’re crazy, kid.” She gives me a reassuring smile and I return one, trying to reassure myself. I set my glass down and ask “So why are you really here, Maze?” She sighs, knowing I would bother her with the question till she answered me. “Lucifer suggested I check in on you, celestial wise.” I roll my eyes at what she calls it. “Well let’s see, he probably told you how I flew into the plane and was fine within the hour other than bruising and a sore body and ego.” At this point, Maze can’t contain her laughter. “Maze shut up! It was dark and honestly I was in my head and not focusing on my surroundings. I’m sure Amenidial and Lucifer have flown into things and just don’t wanna admit it.” She finally stops laughing almost completely at this point “Yes, I heard you flew into a plane, it’s still just freaking hilarious.” I punch her arm lightly, or at least I thought I had done it lightly until she grabs her arm and says “Ow, Johanna what the hell!” She punches my arm and I wince. “Okay I deserved that. Although I honestly wasn’t trying to hit you that hard.” I say holding my hands up as if to surrender.   
“So, other than your strength and healing seeming to become stronger, have you had any other powers pop up other than the one?” I shake my head no. I hadn’t even used that power since I bought those drugs that night. “Well you’re gonna have to learn how to control mainly your strength. Have you used your power since that night with the dealer?” I shake my head no. Maze’s phone rings and within a minute she is already off the phone and getting up. “Sorry I got a bounty to find, but how about we try to plan for Thursdays to train, cause we gotta get your strength under control.” I sigh and nod my head. “Great, I’ll see you Thursday then.” She says as she walks towards the elevator. 

I pull out my dab rig and unpause Criminal Minds. Before I know it, it’s dark out and I see on my phone that it’s 10:45pm. I decided to go change and head to bed. It didn’t take long before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started the next chapter so I hope to get the next chapter out as fast as I can as it's a pretty important chapter for the story.


	8. Chapter 8

I was pretty stoned and slightly drunk when I started to hear them. It was like someone was whispering in my ear only it was more like hundreds of people were whispering rather than just one. I could make out but random words and they filled my head. I had no idea what was happening but it was becoming too much and too loud. I cover my ears but this does nothing to help. I grab my phone and send a text saying “SOS” to Chloe. I drop my phone and rub my head, keeping my eyes shut. It was so loud in my head and I couldn’t make out any full sentences. It was like when you sit in the middle of a packed bar and you hear bits of everyone’s conversations. I go grab some 100 proof gin and start to chug it. I had to get these voices out of my head or at least make them quieter. Suddenly I hear one of the voices above the rest. It’s Chloe’s. Her voice said “God please let her be okay. Hell she is probably fine, but what did she mean by SOS? Why won’t she answer me. Fuck!! This elevator is so slow!!” I’m so focused on Chloe’s voice in my head that when my elevator dings open I just about jump out of my skin. She walks over to where I’m sitting on the floor against the bar. She gently takes the bottle from me and sets it aside. “What’s wrong? You said SOS? I got your text right as I entered Lux so I figured I would just head straight here. Johanna, did you hear me?” The voices were so loud and I was trying so hard to make them stop. I open my eyes and look at her and just blurt out what has been happening. And how I heard her in my head before she was even here. “Maybe I’m able to read minds now?” I suggest. Chloe takes a deep breath. “Well that might be it. You said my voice rose above the others? Maybe it’s cause you know me. So let me think about something and you tell me if you can hear me, alright?” Chloe closes her eyes to concentrate and suddenly her voice is loud and clear in my head “I’m thinking about tacos and dogs.” I chuckle and she opens her eyes. “Tacos and dogs, is that all you could think of?” She looked absolutely shocked. She takes a minute to respond to me, taking this in just as I am. “Well I guess you can read minds now. I should call Lucifer.” I shake my head and she looks at me confused. “It’s loud enough in my head right now, I don’t need his thoughts shouting in my head.” I rubbed my temples and Chloe stands and holds her hand out to me. I take it and she leads me to the couch. We sit and she pulls out her phone. “Look, I know you are probably extremely stressed right now, but maybe Lucifer can help with all the voices that seem to be bothering you.” I sigh, not having the strength to fight with her. “Fine, just tell him to keep his thoughts quiet if that’s even possible.” Chloe lets out a little laugh before calling him. I get up and go for the bottle of gin. I take four more gulps, feeling a buzz. And thankfully, the voices get quieter, and much more bearable. “Well, this helps with the voices” I say to Chloe holding up the bottle. She gives me a disapproving look and I just laugh before taking another big drink. I finish the bottle and set it aside. For the first time in a long time, I was actually feeling drunk. With the help of the alcohol, the voices barely bothered me at all. I went to where I stashed my jar of pre rolls and pulled out two. I lit one and put the other behind my ear. Without thinking I hold out the joint to Chloe and she just looks at me like I have 2 heads. “You know, I look the other way when you smoke and drink, but I’m definitely not smoking anything.” She said, almost sounding like she was scolding me. “Sorry, it’s just a habit!” I quickly offer as an excuse. I walk over to the couch to sit and stumble almost into my table. I catch myself at the last second and stand up straight. I was definitely inebriated. I plopped myself onto the couch seat and took another hit off my joint when the elevators open and Lucifer came in. He came and took a seat beside Chloe, opposite of me. “So, you’re hearing voices in your head so you think you can read minds?” He slipped off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, getting comfortable. I nod and point to Chloe. Thankfully she takes my cue and explains our little test. He looked back at me with doubt in his eyes. “You’re currently thinking that I may just be mentally ill and that you would rather be doing very traumatic things for me to think about to Chloe instead of being here. And now you’re thinking “what the fuck”. He raised his hands “alright, I believe you, that’s enough.” I just shrug and finish my joint. “So when did you figure this out?” he asked leaning forward. “When I woke up. It was like I was sitting inside a very nosey bar and all the voices were just overlapping and nonstop. Alcohol seems to help them shut up. Also it seems like people I already know, their voices seem to rise above the rest. So if you have any advice on how to fucking deal with this, that would be great cause I’ve never known anyone who could read minds.” I finished. I was so frustrated. It was always one thing after another. I just wanted a fucking break. A tear spilled over and I wiped it away quickly whispering “fuck”. 

Chloe gets up and sits beside me, pulling me into a side hug. I can’t help but to take her offer of comfort. I lean my head onto her shoulder and just let it out. I didn’t even care that they were both seeing my horrible cry face. After about 10 minutes, I was finally done. I wiped my down red face and pulled back from Chloe’s embrace. I get up and make my way to the bar. I grab the bottle Maze brought and I go back to where I was sitting. Lucifer notices the bottle and nearly shouts “Hey where the hell did you get that?” I take a long drink from the bottle and wipe my mouth before I whisper “it’s a secret!” and smirking. He sighed and I could tell he was annoyed. I blocked out their thoughts the best I could but Chloe’s and Lucifer’s voices always had a tendency to break through. “I bet it was Maze” That was Lucifer. I answer his thought “Hey, it’s not nice to just start accusing people of theft.” I take another drink and nearly spit when I see the anger in Lucifer’s face. “So it was Maze, then? Guess I have to move my stash of liquor, again.” I roll my eyes and take another drink. Chloe tries to grab the bottle but I swiftly move out of her reach. She sighs, frustrated. “Look you can’t just fix everything with liquor. I’m not gonna watch you become an alcoholic.” I can’t help but laugh. I point to Lucifer and say “And yet this is your boyfriend?” I knew it was rude, but I honestly didn’t care as my head was throbbing due to the increasing volume inside of it. I take another drink but it’s not working as good as it was before. “Okay I’m officially over having any damn powers, I can’t handle this noise in my head!” I basically screamed as I threw the bottle across the room. The bottle shattered and it was silent in the room. 

I let my wings down, ready to fly into the middle of the woods where no one’s thoughts would be intruding my head. “Where do you think you’re going this time?” Lucifer asked, moving in front of me. Quickly I explained I needed away from all of the people and he held his hands up. “What if I go clear everyone out of Lux? It’s currently packed so that’s gotta be the source behind all the intrusive thoughts.” I threw my hands up, signaling that I gave in. “Fine, but please hurry!” He didn’t move, so as a sign of good faith, I put my wings back. And like that he was gone. 

I sat down onto the couch and Chloe scooted over to sit beside me. She started to rub my back and it brought back all the memories of mom comforting me by hugging me and rubbing my back. “Thanks.. For everything, Chloe.” I quietly said. She pulled me against her into a hug. “No problem, hun.” I hugged her back, careful not to squeeze too hard. After about 10 minutes, the voices slowly started to disappear from my mind. After another 10 minutes, I could only hear Chloe, Lucifer and probably about 5 staff members. Much more bearable. 

I sighed in relief and sat up just as Lucifer came back up to join Chloe and I. “Thanks, Lucifer I can actually think now.” I said standing and offering him a hug. He held his hand up as if to say ‘no thank you’ but I just pulled him into a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck. He sighed, obviously annoyed and this just made me laugh. I finally let go and he flattens out his shirt, which just makes me laugh again. And Chloe must have found it amusing too because I heard her stifle a laugh. “What, I help you and this is the thanks I get in return?” he complained. “And while I really do appreciate that, you really need to get over hugs. It’s embarrassing, really.” I tease. “I agree!” Chloe chimes in, pouring herself some wine. “Thank you! I knew I wasn’t the only one who thought he reacted to hugs so ridiculously. I’m glad my dad was the Lucifer 10 years from now. Very used to Trixie’s hugs.” I poured myself some wine from the bottle Chloe had picked. “I honestly don’t see myself ever liking hugs. Especially from the urchin or any other children.” He pours himself some whiskey as he says this. “Whatever” I say, giving up on the subject. 

I grab my guitar and make sure it’s tuned before I start playing Santeria by Sublime. I stop strumming and simply say “I don’t know if you two forgot, but I can hear your thoughts now. And now that I’m traumatized by Lucifer, why don’t you two just go over to Chloe’s for the night. Please.” Chloe instantly turns a shade of red that I haven’t seen on her before. Lucifer says fuck under his breathe. “Sorry, Johanna. I did forget and that does sound like a good idea. Give you some peace and quiet. Chloe?” He stood and offered his arm to a very red Chloe. She quickly got up and said goodbye before taking his arm and heading for the elevator. I just chuckle and take another sip of my wine before I begin to play my acoustic version of The Weeknd’s ‘Blinding Lights’. Finally the only thoughts in my head were my own and it was nice to just sit and listen to the guitar and my own voice singing along.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, sorry I haven't posted anything new. I've been sick since before I started this series but the past few weeks have been especially bad so I just haven't felt up to writing. But I promise to get the next chapter out by next weekend((10/24-10/25)

Thanks so much for reading and for understanding. <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to get out, as I said before I'm chronically sick and it's just been really hard to actually sit down and having a good writing session. But anyways, I hope you enjoy.

It had been nearly three weeks and I had only just recently managed to push the constant voices in my head to the side so I could focus on whatever it was I was currently doing. Like for example, I was trying to focus on my current appointment with Linda but my mind was wondering and the voices were getting louder. Linda must have noticed that I wasn't hearing a word she was saying and she came and sat beside me. “Close your eyes and take deep breaths. Focus on that peaceful place we talked about.” I did as she instructed and the voices quieted down to the point that I hardly noticed them. I breath out and open my eyes to look at Linda. “Thank you Linda, and sorry I keep getting distracted. It’s just... difficult.” She went back to sit in her chair across from the couch. “You don’t need to apologize. I’d say you’re doing pretty good, considering. Most people would have gone crazy by now. I know I would.” She chuckles lightly and adds “then again, you aren’t most people. Now we’ve been so focused on getting the voices under control we haven’t gotten to talk about why you originally started to come see me: your past.” 

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. This subject I usually avoid talking about at all costs, but I knew that repressing it wasn’t healthy. And maybe if I dealt with these issues, I’d stop getting vivid flashbacks and nightmares weekly. I sighed and said “well, where do I begin, honestly?” Linda takes a sip of her water and sets in back down. “Well, we can start talking about your life before the tragedy if you’d like. And then ease into the harder things.” I nodded, absolutely on board with this idea. So I began to tell her about my upbringing. How Trixie was the best older sister anyone could ask. How protective and loving Lucifer was. I told her all the things we used to do as a family. All the fun times. My mom’s lifeless face flashed in my mind for only a second but it made my chest constrict and I gasped. I squeeze my eyes shut and I can feel the tears falling. I quickly get up and run out of the office. Linda yells after me, but once I’m outside I let my wings out and take off. I couldn’t handle thinking about any of that, not now. The nightmares were enough, I didn’t need this shit messing with my head during the day, too. I fly higher and higher until the buildings just look like ants. I flap my wings, easily and slowly start to come down, heading straight for Lux. I need to not be sober, NOW, I thought to myself.

It was three hours later and I was extremely drunk and high off an assortment of drugs. I had my sparkly thigh link black dress and I had lost my shoes at some point. I was jumping to the beat of the song, feeling the people all around me. Habits(Hippie Sabotage Remix) came on and people started to sway and dance against each other. I found myself with a cute blonde girl behind me and a redhead girl in front of me. I had to admit, they were gorgeous, but I wasn't here for that. I begin to swing along to the music, singing every word. I take the last sip of my drink and set it on a nearby table. But before I'm able to get back on the dancefloor, Lucifer steps out from the crowd and grabs me by the arm, dragging me to the elevator. I know I can get away from him, but i didn't want to accidentally hurt someone in the crowded club just because i was trying to get away from Lucifer. So I let him drag me along. "If it wouldn’t cause a scene, I'd be away from you by now" I shout, slurring a bit. He just continues until we are inside the elevator. He presses my floor and let's go of my arm. "You could’ve just asked me to go upstairs, you didn't have to drag me out of there like.. like a child or something!" He sighs sharply before replying "Well technically you ARE a child, so you will not be getting fucked up in MY club, I won't allow it. And if Chloe found out.. You know she does care about you? So much, it's annoying!" He barked. The elevator opened and I walked straight to the alcohol. I grab a random bottle and make my way to my couch. Lucifer is sitting on the arm of the chair. "I was also informed you stormed out of a session with Linda? I know it can be frustrating sometimes, but you don't need to be dramatic" I laugh and he looks at me like I have 3 eyes. I explain "sorry, it's just YOU, Lucifer Moringstar, are calling someone else dramatic. It's quite funny." He glares at me. "Oh shut up. Still, you shouldn't rush out like that. You had her concerned and then you didn't respond to anyone's texts so that stressed both Linda and Chloe out. I swear, humans.." I take a sip of the bottle and say "Agreed." He gives me a look before grabbing the bottle and taking a drink for himself before handing it back. I thank him and take another drink. "I'll check my phone if that will make you happy and leave." I say, staring at the bottle. It hurt, but I needed to push him away. Just seeing him, made the memories that much more sharp as they jabbed my heart. "Please do. And don't go back down to Lux. I showed my security your photo, so they know who you are now." He gets up and starts to walk towards the elevator. I grab my headphones as the door shuts and connect them to my phone. I shuffled my playlist and it was “Was it Not” by Marian Hill blasts through the headphones. I lay back on my couch, setting the bottle on the floor and shut my eyes. I sing along and just lay there, only thinking about singing, and nothing else. 

I must have fallen asleep at some point cause the next thing I know, the sun is shining, filing the entire apartment with light. I opened my eyes and squinted as I sat up. I put the bottle back where it belongs at the bar and I make my way to my bathroom cause I really could use a shower, especially after dancing nonstop for hours the night before. I start the water and peel the beautiful black dress off of me. I finished getting undressed and step into the hot water. It felt amazing against the tight muscles in my back. I took my time and by the time I had gotten out and ready for the day, it’s 3pm. I walk out just as the elevator opens and Trixie bursts out running towards me. “Johanna!! I’ve missed you!” She hugged me around my waist and I hugged her back. “Well hey there, Trix! I’ve missed you, too.” Finally she releases me from the hug and I give Chloe a hug as well. “I hope you’re doing better than you were last night.” She says quietly to me as we hug. I pull back and nod. “Good! Cause I just got called in on a case so could you hang out with Trixie until I can get back here?” It was Saturday and as of the Saturday before, Trixie, myself, Chloe, and Lucifer(reluctantly at first) would all spend the day together. “I’m fine to watch her, but do you trust me to watch her?” Chloe sighs before replying to my question. “Of course I trust you. Nobody is perfect, but I know you’d never let anything happen to her. Plus Dan is already at the crime scene. Now I just have to grab Lucifer.” she pulled out her phone and Trixie ran up, looking upset. “What about us all hanging out today? Why do you always work!!” Trixie yelled, the outburst surprising both me and Chloe. Trixie runs into my bathroom and slams the door behind her and locks it with a click. I look at Chloe and tell her that I’ve got this and that she should just go ahead and go. “I’m sorry Trixie, but I will be back as soon as I can. I love you, monkey!” Chloe shouts out as she walks towards the elevator.

I make my way over the bathroom door and sit down against it. “You must be upset that our Saturday plans have been messed up. It’s okay to be upset, I am too, if I’m being honest.” Silence. I sigh and try a different approach. “How about we have a ‘Trixie and Johanna’ day, instead? Forget the grown ups! We could go get something to eat wherever you want and maybe some chocolate cake for dessert? Then we could go see a movie. If you want to, that is. If you’re too upset, I totally understand. The door unlocks quickly and opens. “You promise we can get chocolate cake?” She gave me a very serious look and I held out my pinkie for a pinkie promise. She took my pinky in hers and I stood up. “Well, c’mon, let’s go have a no grown up day!” she says practically running towards the elevator, pulling on her coat. Today was going to be very interesting, I thought to myself. As we went lower and lower down the elevator, more voices began to float around my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to shove them to the back of my mind. Trixie must have noticed and asked if I was okay. I assured her I was, but she gave me a look of “I don’t believe you” but she let it go. 

By the time we return from all of the activities, the sun is low in the sky. Trixie and myself enter the elevator and I can hear the thoughts of both Chloe and Lucifer so I knew they would be waiting for us on my floor. The elevator doors open and we step inside. It was well lit and Chloe and Lucifer sat at the bar together, fingers intertwined. Chloe pulls away and blushes, which makes both myself and Trixie laugh. “Chloe, we both know you and Lucifer are together, this isn’t high school.” She blushes harder but gives us both a stern look. “Where have you guys been? What happened to us all hanging out??” Trixie then explained how we had a “no grown up day” before she went on to explain in detail all the things me and her did while we were out. Chloe listened closely, the anger melting away from her face as she saw just how happy Trixie was. Lucifer comes up to me, two drinks in hand. He offers me one and I take it, giving him a weird look. “You really should know by now I’m not the one who cares if you drink. But that’s besides the point. I just wanted to say thank you, for Chloe. She was so upset that she had to work today, and she was so worried that Trixie would still be mad by the time we got back.” I smirk and ask “Honestly, it was my pleasure. I had a great day honestly, plus it was good to get out and about.” I say and then take another sip. He nods. “Yes, Linda was saying I need to get you out more. She claims it would be good for you, but if I’m being honest, I don’t really understand why.” he explained. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity when it came to human emotions. “I decided to be nice and explain that it can help me with my depression that I was currently dealing with. Plus the sunlight was something every human(or half human) needed. Chloe interrupted my thoughts. “Guys, shhh. Trix just fell asleep.” We both look over and see her leaning against Chloe’s chest, eyes closed, her chest slowly rising and falling. I couldn’t help but smile. Chloe stood, very carefully and walked over to the couch and gently laid Trixie on it. She grabbed a blanket that was draped over the back and covered her with it. Trixie stirred but quickly settled, still sound asleep.

Chloe walked over to where I was sitting and Lucifer was standing. He filled my now empty cup and poured another one for Chloe. She took it gladly and took a long sip. I gave her a strange look and she said “Rough case. Very gruesome and very stressful.” She took another drink. I nodded “Well I hope you find the sicko quickly so that the case is over quickly.” I held up my drink and both Chloe and Lucifer clinked theirs against mine, toasting to what I had said. “And if you ever need a babysitter, feel free to call me. I had a great time with Trixie today and I think she had a good day too.” I said, half laughing at the last part of my sentence. I look back over to where Trixie is, she hasn’t moved and she is lightly snoring away. “I appreciate that a lot, Johanna.” Chloe said, smiling. She finished her drink and set her glass down. “Well, I’m sure I’m gonna be busy tomorrow between the case and trying to make up today to Trixie so I should head home. Too bad, Trix is sleeping so peacefully..” She looked over at Trixie and chewed on her lower lip. “Why don’t you just go sleep in Lucifer’s bed and she can sleep down here with me. If she wakes up and needs you, I’ll be sure to get you.” I suggested. She thought about it for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. “That's okay with you, babe?” Lucifer chuckled and answered her “of course darling. You can stay the night whenever you’d like.” I rolled my eyes and went to get my rig so that I could go smoke while I took a bath. “Alright, but if she wakes and needs anything, just come get me, okay?” Chloe said to me. I nod and take my stuff into the bathroom. When I come back out Chloe gives me a hug and says thanks before her and Lucifer head to the elevator. I head to the bathroom and start my bath so I can get ready for my nighttime routine. A few hours later I was in bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was sound asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize my updates have been super slowly as of late, I'm just very chronically ill so somedays I just have no motivation and I get writer's block a lot. And I wanna tell a good story and not crap so I don't try to write when I was writer's block. I promise I don't plan on ditching this series, and if I do, I will let you know so you aren't looking for an update forever. Anyways, my goal is to get the next chapter out by this upcoming weekend. Thanks for all the love and support. <3


	12. Working on New Chapter

Hello, I know I haven't posted anything in awhile. My bad health has kept me from writing. But the GOOD news is that I have started on the next chapter, so it should be out in a few days(a week max) Just wanted to let you all know I haven't just quit on this story.

Thanks, Sarah.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the POV switches up in this one, but from now on everything is gonna be from Johanna’s POV unless I say otherwise. And yes I know I need to cut my writings into paragraphs better, but give me a break, I’m trying my best! I’d love to hear some thoughts about this idea cause I kinda wanna run with it for awhile.


End file.
